Luna Denisila
Luna Denisila is the main protagonist of Final Fantasy XVIII. Age -------------------------- 16 Race --------------- Demigoddess Job ---------------------- Warrior/White Mage History --------------------------------- Luna was born in the heavens to the Goddess of light known Athane making Luna a demigoddess. When the palace was attack by the four demons of Yanoto the goddess of Darkness Athane sent her newborn daughter onto the world of Lagoona were she is raise by a dwarfian name Cid Denisila. The crystals of the archangels ------------------------------------ 16 years later Luna within Catalina Isle learn of her destiny after she pulled the blade of Athane by searching for the four crystals of the archangels. After she, and friends defeated Xadron demon of Fire, Xadriene of Water, Xahly of Wind, and Xohnus of Earth freeing Ifrit archangel of Fire, Shiva archangel of water, Odin archangel of Earth, Ramuh archangel of wind, Bahamut leader of the archangels, and Athane Luna discover she is Athane's daughter. The Dark Realm,Xetrius,Yanoto, and Luna's death? ------------------------------------------------------ Once they enter the castle of Yanoto they encounter Xetrius son of Yanoto who challenge Luna in a duel to the death. Luna successfully defeats Xetrius but cause Yanoto's seal to break leading both Yanoto, and Xetrius to merge, and preparing to use the void. They were defeated, and Luna sacrifice her life saving her friends, and the world. Despite her death Athane rescue Luna's soul by letting her be reborn in another world with no memories of her pastlife as she watches the shores within her new life. Other Appearances ------------------------------------ Dissidia Final Fantasy -------------------------------------- Luna is one of the fourteen warriors of Cosmos with Xetrius as her opposing foe. When Cloud left to find a reason to gain his crystal Sephiroth attack Firion, Cecil, Tidus, and Luna stealing Firion's wild rose, and kidnapping Luna. She was later rescued by Lightning who battle Sephiroth, and join her to search for there crystals. With some encouragement from Cosmos who was really Athane in disguise Luna confronted, and defeated Xetrius claiming her crystal along with reuniting with Lightning, Cloud, Onion Knight, and Terra. During Shade Impulse she defeated Xetrius once more, and learn of her future death but she vows to end the battle before her death. She return home with her crystal after she learn to face her fears thanks to friends, and said good bye. Dissidia 012 ---------------------------- During the 12th cycle Luna along with Terra, Cloud, Tidus, and Lightning were Chaos warriors. She during a talk with Cloud, and Kuja agreed not to fight unaware that Kefka was eavesdropping in there conversation. Luna was put under Xetrius' control thanks to Kefka till his opposing foe Ramza freed Luna from Xetrius' control. Luna, and Terra battle the manikins that were heading to Cosmos' sanctuary that Cosmos seeing Luna's pure light from her goddess blood letting her become Cosmos' warrior unaware that her older sister Colia a warrior of Cosmos along with Kain, Tifa, Laguna, Yuna, Ashe, Serah, and Ramza perish destroying the rift that was releasing Manikins. Theme --------------------------------- Luna's theme is a mix of being in the heavens this plays when Luna learns of her being the daughter of Athane. Trivia ---------------------------- She is one of the few hybrid protagonists in the series. The others being Cecil, Terra, and Yuna. Category:Main character Category:Demigoddess Category:Female Category:Characters (Final Fantasy XVIII) Category:Living characters Category:Dark Fantasy1990's creations Category:Final Fantasy XVIII Category:Warriors Category:White mages